jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Killer Queen
|ja_kanji = キラークイーン |engname = Deadly Queen (English Localization) Heart Attack (English Localization) |user = Yoshikage Kira |namesake = Harvest - Vol.17 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P190 The origin of STANDS! Part.6 ( song) |mangadebut = Chapter 345 Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life (4) |animedebut = Episode 95 Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life, Part 1 |seiyuu = Sheer Heart Attack: (ASB/EoH) (Anime) |destpower = A |speed = B |range = D |durability = B |precision = B |potential = A }} : is the Stand of Yoshikage Kira, featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Appearance Killer Queen is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Kira's, or slightly more muscular; light in color overall. Its crown is flat, while two sharp, triangular shapes resembling a cat's ears stand on either side of the top of its head. Its eyes comprise cat-like vertical pupils in front of generally light-colored sclera. It has no nose. With thin lips, its mouth is perpetually closed. It wears dark, studded, leather-like forearm-length gloves, mirrored in style by a garter belt-like band at its waist and ankle-height footwear. Its thumbs are additionally bandaged in white. Four short spikes line the top of its back. Its shoulders, the back of its hands, belt buckle, a plate hanging in front of its crotch, both sides of its ankles and the top of its feet all bear the emblem of a skull with ears resembling its own; in varying sizes and external decoration. Later, the space behind its stomach is revealed to be hollow and suitable for storing an object. Personality Killer Queen's semi-autonomous secondary bomb, Sheer Heart Attack, speaks phrases to its targets including "Look this way". Kira is able to speak through Killer Queen, as he does to Rohan while using Bites the Dust. Killer Queen shows no other evidence of consciousness. Abilities Killer Queen is a short-range humanoid Stand of average to above-average speed and melee attacking power. Its unique ability involves planting or targeting up to three kinds of bombs, usually capable of completely consuming their targets; though their explosions are neither normally harmful to more than one target, nor perceptible to non-Stand users. The main drawback is that only one bomb can be active (and only from one of the following bomb types). Primary Bomb (Bomb Transmutation) By touch, Killer Queen may charge any object as a bomb. Killer Queen can only charge a single object, but it can be detonated multiple times as the object remains unaffected by any ensuing explosions caused by Killer Queen. Additionally, if Killer Queen charges a new object, the previous charged object no longer can be detonated until it is recharged once more. Once a target has touched the object, Killer Queen can detonate the target using its right hand by pressing its thumb onto its hand, as if pressing a trigger on a handheld detonator. The charge immediately travels through the target's body before exploding. Matching Kira's desire to keep his murderous life a secret, any target detonated by Killer Queen leaves no physical evidence behind, including the person's body, their clothes, and any personal belongings on their person. However, it is possible to survive an explosion, but this is a rare occurrence. The detonations do not seem to damage any nearby walls, floors, or the charged object itself, but people within close proximity of the target can still see and feel the ensuing explosion. Additionally, the bomb does not seem to generate much sound to anyone who is not charged by the bomb as Josuke and Okuyasu heard Shigekiyo call out to Josuke just outside of their classroom, but neither were aware of the ensuing explosion. Additionally, there were at least two other students in the same hallway as Shigekiyo when he was killed, but neither seemed to be aware of his demise as their backs were turned to him when he was killed and all evidence of an explosion dissipated within seconds. Secondary Bomb ("Sheer Heart Attack") Manga Debut: Chapter 354, Sheer Heart Attack (1) Anime Debut: DU Episode 22, Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life (2) is Killer Queen's second type of bomb, featured primarily in the arc Sheer Heart Attack. In appearance, it is as a sphere, plated, with a superficial, removable knob on its top; standing on the treads of a tank at its sides; embedded in front by a cat-skull similar to those appearing on Killer Queen's body, with the addition of a downward dagger on the forehead, an articulate jaw, and a short spike as a nose. While it is not visible to non-Stand users, if Sheer Heart Attack attaches to someone, it will leave visible tread marks on their clothing. This bomb detaches from Killer Queen's left hand, thus any damage or stand abilities forced upon it is reflected onto Kira's left hand. It is completely autonomous, with an unlimited range, thus Kira can safely engage Sheer Heart Attack and walk away a great distance while it carries out its duties. It seeks out whatever the warmest thing in the vicinity is, even changing targets the second a warmer object appears. Upon reaching its target, it automatically induces an explosion with power and blast range equivalent to the the heat of the target. If Sheer Heart Attacks explosion was set off due to a non-human source, it will continue to seek out targets until it explodes from a human. Like Killer Queen's first bomb, Sheer Heart Attack's explosions removes all physical evidence of the target. The body of Sheer Heart Attack is totally indestructible (withstanding countless blows from Jotaro's Star Platinum) but it still can be affected by other Stand Effects. Its main drawback is that because of its autonomous nature, Sheer Heart Attack will not always prioritize killing the intended human target(s). Secondly, Kira must physically retrieve Sheer Heart Attack in order to deactivate it. Tertiary Bomb ("Killer Queen Bites the Dust") Manga Debut: Chapter 418, Another One Bites the Dust (1) , more simply known as just |Baitsa Dasuto|kanji lit. "Lose and Die"}}, is Killer Queen's third type of bomb; featured primarily in the late arc Another One Bites the Dust. Kira is granted this ability when Yoshihiro Kira's Stand-creating Arrow pierces him a second time. It is born from Kira's desire to prevent anyone from knowing his true identity. This bomb appears as a miniaturized form of Killer Queen that hides within whoever it is planted on, acting independently of Kira's will, manifesting only when the bomb is triggered. In the only example shown, it is planted on Hayato Kawajiri. When someone interrogates Hayato about Kira, the bomb enters their field of vision, along with their eye; before inducing an all-consuming internal explosion. Secondly, until Kira finds out who the bomb killed, he lets a temporal loop occur after the killing; from one hour to one day earlier. Because Bites the Dust is completely independent and autonomous, Kira is not informed about who gets killed, nor is he aware of every time loop. In fact, the only person who retains memory of each time loop is the person that is the trigger. The time loop causes anything that happened in a previous loop to happen again, even if someone tries to prevent it the next time. So, even if the victim doesn't interrogate Hayato on this occasion, Bites the Dust will still kill them at the time recorded before. Only when Kira is confident about who died will he let time flow normally. Thirdly, because the person on whom this bomb is planted must be alive in order to activate the trigger, Bites the Dust will not harm the person in anyway during the explosions, nor will it let the person be harmed from other forces, such as when the miniature Killer Queen prevented Hayato from slitting his own throat with a knife to prevent anyone else from dying. It also appears to be able to revive that person after death, as seen when Hayato was alive once more after Kira had accidentally killed him in the bath, implying that time was relooped to prevent Hayato from dying and also making it so he was not destined to die again the same way. If Kira wishes to use Killer Queen, since he cannot maintain more than one potential bomb at a time, he must cancel Bites the Dust. Therefore, the only way to stop Bites the Dust's destiny to kill someone from a previous time loop is for Kira to cancel it before the designated time of death. Also, Hayato discovers that Bites the Dust only works on non-Stand users, such that Kira can only tell a non-Stand user his secrets to enable the ability.Chapter 436: The Invincible Crazy D (9) Air Bomb Transmutation ("Stray Cat") Manga Debut: Chapter 427, Another One Bites the Dust (10) Finally, Kira carries Stray Cat in an opening in the stomach of Killer Queen. With Killer Queen's Primary Bomb, charging Stray Cat's condensed air bubbles, Kira may create invisible, speedy projectile . Although he cannot see these bombs, he is skilled in determining their trajectory using basic mathematical skills. Trivia *This Stand's abilities appear to draw inspiration from lyrics to the song Killer Queen – "She's a killer queen / Gunpowder, gelatine / Dynamite with a laser beam / Guaranteed to blow your mind / Anytime". Additionally, its appearance may be another lyrical reference, specifically. – "Playful as a pussy cat". * Araki includes Killer Queen's whole design among his favorite things to draw.Author's Note (JoJolion) § JJL Vol. 5 * According to JOJOVELLER, the sword on Sheer Heart Attack's skull might be a representation of its victims. *In All-Star Battle, Killer Queen's Bites the Dust ability will reverse many effects. As examples; Pucci's Made in Heaven may be reverted to Whitesnake, also reverting the timer back to its proper speed, the stage background to normal and clearing any words already said to Green Baby; Kars' Ultimate form and Giorno's Gold Experience Requiem will revert to their previous forms; Johnny's Tusk will revert back to Act 1 if its transformed into Acts 2, 3 or 4; and if Jonathan Joestar or Funny Valentine disable their HH gauges from using their special healing or comeback moves successfully, Bites the Dust will restore their HH gauges. Gallery Manga= KillerQueen.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' SheerHeartAttack.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack, JOJO A-GO!GO! KillerQueenBitestheDust.jpg|Bites the Dust, JOJO A-GO!GO! KillerQueenAGoGo.jpg|Killer Queen JOJO A-GO!GO! Stand Book Concept Art Killer Queen punching.png|Killer Queen punching Koichi through the chest KQ Cutting.png|Cutting off its user's left hand KQ SC.png|Killer Queen combined with Stray Cat Killer Queen Air Bomb.png|Killer Queen changes air bubble into a primary bomb BTD time travel.png|Bites the Dust's time loop in effect CDKicksKQ.png|Crazy Diamond kicks Killer Queen upside the head KQ punched.png|Crazy Diamond cracks Killer Queen's head with a solid punch Ghosthands.JPG|Killer Queen is torn apart by ghostly hands, along with its master Sheer Heart Attack color.png|Sheer Heart Attack's first appearance. |-| Anime= Killer Queen shadowed.jpg|Killer Queen's initial appearance, shrouded in shadow as its master summons it. Killer Queen skull.png|Killer Queen's skull, before the skin and muscle form its face. Kira reveals his stand.png|Killer Queen standing alongside Yoshikage Kira. Kira and Killer Queen prepare to battle Shigechi.png|Killer Queen and Kira prepare to kill Shigekiyo Yangu. Killer Queen glares.png|Glaring at Shigechi. KQ explosion aftermath.png|Killer Queen blows up Shigechi. Kira activates the doorknob.png|Preparing to kill Shigechi once and for all. Kira and KQ hiding.png|Killer Queen hides alongside its master. SHA initial appearance.png|Killer Queen's hand and secondary bomb, Sheer Heart Attack, is revealed. Jotaro protects Koichi from SHA.png|Sheer Heart Attack explodes in an attempt to kill Jotaro and Koichi. SHA attacks Koichi.png|Sheer Heart Attacks attacks Koichi. SPTW tries to break SHA.png|Sheer Heart Attacks remains undamaged from Star Platinum: The World's attack. SHA chasing Koichi.png|Sheer Heart Attack speeding towards its target. SHA chasing sizzle.png|Chasing around a "sizzle" balloon created by Echoes. Killer Queen Stats.png|Killer Queen's Stats Sheer Heart Attack Stats.png|Sheer Heart Attack's Stats SHA chase.png|Sheer Heart Attack's skull in the second opening, chase. Killer Queen Concept.png|Killer Queen Concept Art |-| Game= KillerQueen ASB.jpg|Killer Queen as it appears in All-Star Battle BitesTheDust ASB.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack as it appears in All-Star Battle File:BitesTheDustASB.png|Bites the Dust in effect in All-Star Battle KiraYoshikage KillerQueen jojoeoh.png|Killer Queen in Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= KQ01.jpg|Killer Queen as a figure KQ1.jpg KQ2.jpg KQ3.jpg Sha1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Automatic Stands